Manipulator
by julie khoyul
Summary: Pandangan pertama Kyuhyun dengan Lelaki muda bernama Kibum, membawanya ke kejadian dimana dia meninggalkan pernikahannya. Kyuhyun diculik dan harus menghadapi kegilaan Kibum yang terus membicarakan kehidupan sebelumnya. 'Karena kau adalah istriku di kehidupan sebelumnya' Desember Ceria Kihyun
1. Chapter 1

**Manipulator**

 **Ff baru untuk Desember ceria Kihyun. Happy Reading!**

 **Ff 600CC, nggak boleh langsung end. So ditahan dulu last chap-nya!**

Cast: Kihyun

(Kibum, Kyuhyun)

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rate: T+

Pandangan pertama Kyuhyun dengan Lelaki muda bernama Kibum, membawanya ke kejadian dimana dia meninggalkan pernikahannya. Kyuhyun diculik dan harus menghadapi kegilaan Kibum yang terus membicarakan kehidupan sebelumnya.

'Karena kau adalah istriku di kehidupan sebelumnya'

 **ISTRI**

Kyuhyun sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih, dasi merah dan jas hitam. Sepatunya mengkilat, terlihat baru dikeluarkan dari kotaknya. Demikian rambutnya, diberi hairspray, disisir rapi sesuai tema hari ini.

Kyuhyun sedang berdiri membelakangi pendeta, menatap hamparan karpet merah yang digelar menjalar hingga sepuluh meter kedepan. Di kanan kirinya berjajar kursi-kursi yang semuanya terisi penuh oleh tamu undangan. Bunga-bunga, meja dengan segala jenis makanan dan minuman tertata tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Semuanya sempurna, lebih sempurna lagi ketika tamu berdiri mamandang arah sama seperti Kyuhyun. Mendapati seorang gadis bergaun putih, berkerudung dengan warna senada tengah berdiri di ujung karpet. Gadis itu membawa gerumbulan bunga di sebelah tangan sementara tangan lain mengamit lengan lelaki paruh baya di sampingnya.

Gadis dan lelaki tua itu berjalan pelan, diiringi elu-eluan tamu serta taburan bunga dari pendamping pengantin. Si gadis tersenyum, gugup, malu tapi bahagia. Kurang dari lima meter lagi calon suaminya akan meraih jemarinya, membawanya berhadap-hadapan di depan pendeta lalu mengucap janji nikah yang sakral. Ciuman, lempar bunga kemudian mereka akan jadi pasangan untuk selamanya. Begitu sempurna.

"Dia sangat cantik," gumam seorang tamu yang duduk di deret paling belakang. "Kyuhyun begitu beruntung mendapatkannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Dia bertanya pada lelaki muda di sebelahnya.

"Gadis itu yang beruntung," jawabnya lirih.

"Ya, mereka akan jadi pasangan yang serasi." Si tamu agaknya tak mendengar jawaban lelaki muda di sampingnya. "Aku iri dengan mereka. Kira-kira bisa tidak kudapatkan gadis yang seperti dia?"

"Untuk apa susah susah mencari yang sepertinya, kalau mau dia bisa kau dapatkan sekarang juga."

"Haah!" tamu itu terkejut. "Kau ini bicara apa? Sembarangan!"

Si tamu akan bicara lagi, namun semua undangan mulai duduk. Gadis tadi telah sampai di depan calon suaminya. Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan mengajak calon istrinya naik di podium rendah, berhadapan langsung dengan pastor yang akan menikahkan mereka. Dengan kembalinya lelaki paruh baya ke kursinya, tamupun telah duduk sempurna. Dan acara akan segera di mulai.

Kyuhyun melirik tamu-tamunya ketika pastor memberi pengarahan. Orang tua calon istri duduk di deret paling depan. Si Ibu terharu, menangis kemudian tersenyum antara ikhlas dan tidak. Sang Ayah sama terharunya, lelaki paruh baya itu lebih tegar. Beliau terus tersenyum menutupi ketidak relaannya atas pernikahan putrinya. Anak yang dibesarkan selama ini, sebentar lagi akan jadi milik orang, sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan orang tua demi tinggal dengan suaminya. Ya begitulah perasaan orang tua selalu terikat dengan anaknya.

Perhatian Kyuhyun pindah ke tempat-tempat lain. Jajaran tamunya yang rapi, hampir semua memakai jas dan gaun. Pria dan wanita pendamping yang memakai baju kembar, hingga anak-anak yang ribut ingin meloncat dari kursi dan berlari ke tempat makanan disediakan. Di ujung jauh, Kyuhyun melihat dua orang berpakaian penjaga, mengamankan pernikahannya yang harus berlangsung lancar hari ini.

Semuanya terorganisir, sempurna, sampai pandangannya beradu dengan lelaki muda deret paling belakang. Hanya sekilas, sepersekian detik. Lalu si lelaki muda itu menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah kata sapaan 'Hai', dan kontrol pikiran Kyuhyun menghilang.

"Mari kita mulai acaranya!" kata pendeta setelah sesi pidato singkat berakhir.

Kyuhyun bersama calon istrinya kembali menghadap pendeta. Mulanya masih bisa menyunggingkan senyum, namun ketika pendeta mulai membacakan sumpah, Kyuhyun merasa badannya tiba-tiba kaku.

"Tuan Cho, bersediakan Anda menerima…"

"Tunggu Pak Pendeta," katanya menginterupsi. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan sebelum semuanya terlanjur." Pendeta melihat itu penting, beliaupun memberi ijin.

Kyuhyun tak tahu kenapa mulutnya mengiterupsi. Dia tidak menemukan alasan untuk melakukannya, apalagi punya sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan. Semuanya sempurna. Saat ini seperti ada mahkluk kasat mata merengkuh tubuhnya, membalikkan badannya menghadap seluruh tamu undangan. Bukan hanya calon istri dan seluruh tamu, dia sendiripun bingung bagaimana tubuhnya tak merespon otaknya.

"Maaf," suara itu keluar dengan sendirinya dari kerongkongan. "Aku tak bisa melanjutkan pernikaan ini." katanya lebih keras agar semua orang dengar. "Aku…"

Pandangan Kyuhyun bertabrakan kembali dengan lelaki muda di ujung jauh. Pemuda itu diam saat dia diam, kemudian bibirnya bergerak gerak seperti membaca mantra.

"sudah mencintai orang lain."

Pemuda itu yang menggerakkan bibir, tapi Kyuhyun yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Aku mencintai orang lain jauh sebelum bertemu denganya," tambahnya sambil menunjuk wanita cantik disampingnya. "Aku baru sadar sekarang kalau tindakanku ini akan melukainya seumur hidup. Kita berumah tangga tapi aku tak cinta, itu akan menyakitinya. Lebih baik kita akhiri sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat." Pemuda tadi mengatupkan mulutnya, demikian juga mulut Kyuhyun terkatup.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada calon istrinya. Mata wanita itu tak lagi sembab, air sudah membanjir dan pipinya basah. Dia terisak, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan calon suaminya, namun tak mampu berbuat apapun. Hati Kyuhyun sakit melihatnya, dia tak bermaksud berkata begitu. Kalimat itu muncul dari mulutnya tanpa bisa dikendalikannya. Kyuhyun ingin minta maaf, menjelaskan hal berusan kemudian merengkuh wanita cantik itu. Dia ingin menenangkannya, tapi semua yang diinginkannya tak terwujud. Tubuhnya kaku, kendalinya telah hilang.

"Maafkan aku tak mencintaimu!" Kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Wanitanya berteriak histeris, menerikakan pertanyaan kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa hingga pendamping mempelai wanita mendatanginya. Saat suasana jadi kacau, bisik-bisik tamu undangan, teriakan keluarga dan makian orang tua mempelai perempuan mulai terdengar bertubi-tubi, Kyuhyun malah mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok lelaki muda yang telah tertutupi tubuh-tubuh tamu lain. Dia menemukan lelaki itu ditempatnya dengan wajah tenang. Lelaki itu bergumam,

"Aku harus pergi!", keluar lagi dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Calon istrinya pingsan membuat suasana makin riuh, ribut dan kacau. Seakan tak peduli dengan keadaan, Kyuhyun melangkah meninggalkan pernikahaannya. Menjauhi calon istrinya, keluarga, tamu dan juga lelaki muda di kursi deret belakang.

Heran, tubuhnya meninggalkan gelanggang pernikaan walau otaknya bilang jangan. Kyuhyun sedih tapi dia tetap tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Sekarangpun dia terus melangkah tanpa tujuan. Berjalan hampir setengah kilo tanpa bisa berhenti. Kenapa bisa begini?

Dia ingin menikah, membina rumah tangga dengan wanita tadi. Kyuhyun punya pekerjaan bagus, rumahnya besar dan uangnya banyak. Alangkah sempurnanya kalau calon istri cantiknya tadi mengisi hidupnya, tapi sekarang dia adalah mantan, mantan calon istri. Kenapa bisa begini?

Tepat setengah kilo berjalan, tubuh Kyuhyun berhenti dengan sendirinya. Berdiri kelelahan tapi masih mematung di tepi jalan. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang datang padanya. Lima menit kemudian mobil jeep hitam meluncur kearahnya dan berhenti di depan Kyuhyun. Kaca mobil dari bangku supir diturunkan, lalu muka lelaki muda di pernikaan tadi tersembul dari dalamnya.

"Naik!" komandonya.

Seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, Kyuhyun beranjak. Dia memutarai mobil kemudian masuk ke mobil si pemuda.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun curiga.

"Kibum."

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Tidak untuk saat ini, tapi kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Kyuhyun mendengus karena tak bisa mengingat tentang lelaki muda bernama Kibum ini. "Kita saling mengenal di kehidupan sebelumnya."

"Cih, jangan bercanda. Aku tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini!"

"Aku juga tak suka memperlakukanmu seperti ini."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau menghipnotisku, kan?"

Kyuhyun sudah memikirkannya berulang-ulang. Kejadian sebelum janji suci dibacakan pastor, dia sempat beradu pandang dengan lelaki muda ini. Dia menyapanya lewat gerakan bibir lalu kendali dirinya terenggut. Kyuhyun yakin, Kibum telah menghipnotisnya. Lelaki muda ini menjalankan tubuhnya demi kesenangan yang tak diketahuinya.

"Ini bukan hipnotis, hanya ambil alih kendali kecil kecilan."

"Kecil kau bilang?" bentak Kyuhyun emosi. "Kau menghancurkan pernikahanku. Menghancurkan martabatku di depan banyak orang dan sekarang kau menculikku." Kyuhyun marah, dia geram, ingin memukul lelaki di sampingnya namun badannya seolah terkunci di jog mobil. "Bahkan aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali."

"Kau bisa bergerak, tapi tidak untuk memukulku atau kabur dariku."

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Dia ingin bergerak seperti apapun bisa, termasuk menggepalkan tangannya dan mengumpulkan tenaga di kepalan itu. Ketika dia bergerak untuk memukulkan kepalannya, pukulannya macet di udara. Dia tertahan oleh sugestinya Kibum. Tak mau menyerah, Kyuhyun melebarkan telapak tangannya, mengayunkan dengan keras hingga mendarat di pipi Kibum.

Plaakkk

Plaakkk

Plaakkk

Ciiitttt….

Kibum kesulitan menyetir dengan dihujani tamparan dari Kyuhyun. Dia kehilangan kendali, mobilnya membelok dan terperosok ke semak-semak.

"Sialan, kembali duduk di kursimu!" perintahnya. "Kau bisa bergerak tapi tidak untuk menyakitiku dan kabur dariku!" Kibum memperbaharui sugestinya. Dia kira Kyuhyun bodoh, tidak bisa memukul sayangnya masih bisa menampar. Setelah diperbaharui, Kyuhyun tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali kembali duduk seperti perintahnya.

"Kau bajingan!" umpat Kyuhyun. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sekarang."

Kibum memundurkan mobilnya, menikung dengan kekuatan gas penuh lalu kembali kejalanan.

"Mahkluk terkutuk, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak ingin melakukannya. Apa boleh buat, kau mau menikah disaat aku beru menemukanmu." Kyuhyun menggerakkan kakinya, seolah menendang Kibum tapi ruangan kosong yang dia dapat. "Tenanglah, aku akan jelaskan. Kau tak akan percaya walau aku serius, tapi tetap akan kukatakan."

Mobil mereka melewati jalanan sepi. Ada beberapa mobil lain, namun semuanya melesat cepat melewati mereka. Kyuhyun melihat mobil polisi terparkir di bahu jalan. Sekitar seratus lima putuh meter di depan. Rencana bagus kalau dia bisa berteriak minta tolong. Walau mungkin dia tak akan dianggap bila mengatakan diculik oleh lelaki muda disampingnya itu, setidaknya dia bisa mempengaruhi polisi agar lepas dari Kibum. Ketika mencapai lima puluh meter mendekati mobil polisi, Kibum memberikan sugesti baru. Dia mau Kyuhyun mengabaikan polisi itu dan Kyuhyun melakukannya.

"Kita terikat pernikahan di kehidupan sebelumnya," terang Kibum setelah Kyuhyun selesai mengumpat-ngumpat padanya. "Hubungan kita tidak bisa dibatalkan atau dipisahkan selain kita sendiri sepakat untuk berpisah."

"Kau kira aku percaya padamu, setan!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Setelah aku memberikan buktinya, kau akan percaya."

"Apa di kehidupan sebelumnya pernikahan sejenis dihalalkan?" ejek Kyuhyun sambil tertawa sinis. "Jaman sekarang saja pernikahan sejenis masih jadi kontroversi, apalagi kehidupan sebelumnya. Kuperingatkan kau, jangan membuat cerita kekanak kanakan."

"Di kehidupan sebelumnya kau wanita. Aku punya buktinya."

"Hahahahahaha! Jangan bercanda, anak muda."

"Aku tidak bercanda," sangkal Kibum. "Ngomong-ngomong walau aku terlihat muda, aku lebih tua darimu. Kau akan sama awet mudanya denganku kalau kita sudah kembali bersama."

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak tertarik." Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, berpura-pura tak peduli. Otaknya lain, sedang mencari cara melepaskan diri dari jeratan hipnotis Kibum. "Kau akan membawaku kemana?"

"Melihat bukti yang kubicarakan tadi."

"Aku tidak percaya kau, jadi lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sekarang," ulang Kibum. " Kau perlu mendengar ceritaku. Menemui nenekku lalu melihat buktinya."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar ceritamu, tidak mau bertemu nenekmu, juga tidak mau melihat bukti yang kau bicarakan. Aku mau pulang dan memulai kehidupanku sendiri. Kalau kau punya belas kasihan, lepaskan aku sekarang!"

Kyuhyun tidak sedang memohon, dia meminta secara baik-baik. Walau tidak pernah sebelumnya melakukan permintaan, demi kebebasan jiwa raganya dia melakukannya. Kyuhyun tak mau berada di bawah kendali orang, apalagi orang itu penggemar cerita khayal seperti lelaki muda di sampingnya ini.

"Aku memaksa."

"Aku tidak mau dipaksa." Kyuhyun berontak pikirannya, namun badannya bergeming. "Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, ha? Menculikku dan membawaku ke sarang khayalanmu lalu mempersembahkan pada dewamu. Kau mau membunuhku, kan? Demi sekte keagamaan, aliran sesat yang menjanjikan ilmu padamu."

"Aku tidak mengikuti aliran sesat. Bahkan agamapun aku tak punya."

"Oooo, jadi kau atheis. Kau mau jadi Tuhan, kan? Lalu membawaku jadi umatmu. Aku tak sudi!"

"Aku memang atheis, tapi tidak tertarik jadi Tuhan."

"Huh, pembohong!"

"Kujelaskan sekali lagi padamu. Kau adalah seorang wanita di kehidupan sebelumnya. Kita menikah, tapi kau mati di sebuah kecelakaan tepat setelah pernikahan kita usai."

Kyuhyun menyeringai, mencemooh cerita Kibum. Sekarang persepsi Kyuhyun beda lagi, kalau Kibum bukan penganut aliran sesat, dia pasti seseorang yang frustasi. Kibum ditinggal mati istrinya, dia jadi gila, menghancurkan pernikahan orang lain dan menculik pengantin. Sialnya pernikahan Kyuhyun yang disabotase, dia juga yang diculik.

Kemudian pemikiran itu berubah. Kibum terlihat seperti lelaki muda umur 18-19 tahun, benarkah dia sudah menikah? Badannya memang besar, tubuhnya tinggi dan penampilannya khas remaja. Perkiraan Kyuhyun, selisih umurnya dengan Kibum bisa mencapai 10 tahun. Kalaupun benar Kibum telah menikah, seharusnya calon istrinyalah yang diculik, bukan dirinya yang jelas-jelas lelaki. Lebih mudah mengarang cerita soal wanita dari pada pria. Tidak perlu memembawa-bawa kehidupan sebelumnya, juga tidak perlu mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun wanita di kehidupan itu.

"Garis keturunan keluargaku memiliki takdir yang berbeda dengan keluarga lain. Satu pasangan akan bersama seumur hidup, lintas masa dan kehidupan. Kalau mereka mati, mereka akan mati bersama. Kalau mereka ingin renkarnasi, mereka akan renkarnasi dan akan jadi pasangan kembali."

Kibum membelokkan mobilnya, mengikuti jalan kecil untuk memangkas perjalanan mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin berenkarnasi, tapi karena kau mati sebelum kita bahagia, aku memutuskan renkarnasi dan menjemput kebahagiaan bersamamu di kehidupan ini"

"Hahahahahaha!" tawa Kyuhyun pecah lagi. "Kau pasti kecewa melihatku renkarnasi sebagai lelaki. Apalagi lelaki ini menolakmu sekarang," kata Kyuhyun sinis.

"Tidak. Jadi apapun kau, aku tetap mengharapkan bahagia bersamamu," tutur Kibum. "Setidaknya begitu yang diinginkan 'aku' di kehidupan sebelumnya."

"Jadi sebenarnya ini bukan keinginan Kibum yang sekarang?", tanya Kyuhyun hampir terpeleset lidahnya menyebut nama lelaki muda itu. "Aku sangat kasihan, masih muda tapi otakmu telah rusak."

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang perlu kau tahu, Kibum yang ada di hadapanmu ini tidak keberatan kalau harus hidup denganmu, entah kau laki-laki atau perempuan."

"Jadi kau gay?"

"Pada dasarnya kau wanita, mencintai lelaki sebelumnya, jadi untuk mencintai lelaki lagi di kehidupan ini tidaklah susah. Kau pasti bisa mencintaiku."

"Hahahahahaha." Berhadapan dengan Kibum belum ada satu jam Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali tertawa. Imajinasi lelaki muda itu tertalu tinggi, dan terlalu muluk tentunya. "Kau memang benar-benar sudah gila, anak muda." Kyuhyun menggeleng-geleng prihatin.

Kibum berhenti di pom bensin. Setelah mengisi bahan bakar dalam mobilnya, dia menepi. Kyuhyun meminta pergi ke toilet sedangkan Kibum sendiri ingin membeli sesuatu di mini market.

"Jangan jauh-jauh!" kata Kibum seakan menjadi sugesti baru untuk Kyuhyun. "Kembali ke mobil kalau kau sudah selesai!"

Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi ke toilet ketika Kibum melihatnya dari jauh. Setelah beberapa menit, dia menengok keluar. Kibum tak ada di tempatnya tadi yang artinya lelaki gila itu sudah masuk ke mini market. Kyuhyun masuk kembali dalam toilet, tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mondar mandir di depan kaca. Dia harus pikirkan cara untuk lari. Kalau Kibum sedang tak bersamanya, kemungkinan hipnotisnya melemah. Kyuhyun akan menggunakan tenaganya untuk melawan hipnotis itu lalu kabur.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menengok keluar. Kesempatan tak selalu datang lagi kalau dia tak menggunakannya sekarang. Kyuhyun masih tak mendapati Kibum, jadi dia melangkah keluar. Kyuhyun segera memutari toilet, mencari jalan belakang untuk lari. Ketika dia sudah berada di belakang toilet, Kyuhyun tak bisa melangkah maju. Seperti ada rantai transparan mengikatnya. Dia mencoba mudur, melangkah beberapa kali dan dia berhasil. Dicobanya lagi untuk maju, beberapa langkah berhasil tapi selebihnya kakinya seakan berat digerakkan lagi.

"Sialan!" umpatnya. "Apa yang dilakukan bajingan kecil itu padaku?"

Kyuhyun tak menyerah. Dia memutuskan membaca isi kitab suci agama, tapi sayangnya dia tak benar-benar punya agama. Dia akan menikah dengan cara tadi karena itu agama calon istrinya. Kyuhyun sama seperti Kibum, atheis. Dia berjanji mau memeluk satu agama kalau dia bisa lolos dari si gila sekarang..

Walaupun dia atheis, dia pernah melihat orang-orang beragama melakukan kewajiban agama. Pertama-tama dia membuat gerakan tangan membentuk salib di depan tubuhnya. Dia berdoa pada Tuhan yang memiki agama barusan, lalu mencoba berjalan maju. Stuck, Kyuhyun berhenti di tempat yang sama. Dia gagal, lalu mencoba cara berikutnya, menengadahkan kedua tangannya ke langit, menyebut nama Tuhan lalu mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya ke wajah sambil mengucap 'Amin'. Kyuhyun mencoba melangkah lagi, namun tetap gagal. Dia sudah mencoba mengikuti gerakan-gerakan doa dari berbagai macam agama, namun semuanya gagal. Sampai terfikir olehnya bahwa tidak ada Tuhan yang nyata di dunia ini atau karena dia atheis, Tuhan manapun tak mampu membantunya lepas dari belengu hipnotis Kibum.

Menyerah dengan pemberontakan, Kyuhyun kembali ke bagian depan toilet. Dia benar-benar masuk toilet itu sekarang, berdiri di depan cermin lagi kemudian membasuh tangan dan wajahnya di wastafel.

"Bajiangan Kibum itu punya kekuatan apa sampai aku bisa ditundukkan olehnya?"

Kyuhyun melepas jasnya, dia menggunakan jas itu untuk mengeringkan tangan dan wajahnya. Dia akan mengikuti permainan Kibum sekarang. Pasti nanti akan punya kesempatan melarikan diri lagi. Sambil mengikuti Kibum, dia akan memikirkan cara mematahkan hipnotis lelaki muda itu padanya.

Ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari toilet, Kibum menunggunya di depan mini market. Kibum bergumama dari jauh, lalu tubuh Kyuhyun terbawa dengan sendirinya. Dia mulai berjalan menjauhi toilet demi menghampiri Kibum.

"Kau lama sekali."

"Perutku sakit," jawab Kyuhyun asal. Kibum tidak merespon itu tandanya Kyuhyun sedikit beruntung, si gila itu tak bisa membaca isi pikirannya. "Berikan uangmu, aku perlu membeli obat sakit perut. Aku tak bisa lari, kau tahu itu, kan?"

Tentu saja Kibum tahu, dia yang mengikat Kyuhyun. Dia mengijinkan Kyuhyun membeli obat, mengeluarkan dompet lalu mengambil beberapa lembar untuk diberikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak mensugesti aku lagi, semacam perintah untuk tak berlama-lama begitu?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai mengejek.

Kibum mendengus, tapi akhirnya mengucapkannya juga. "Jangan lama-lama!"

"Aku hanya akan membeli obat, bukan untuk membuatnya. Jadi kau tak perlu takut aku berlama-lama," katanya sambil lalu. "Tunggu saja di mobil, kalau dalam lima menit aku tak kembali kau boleh menyusulku ke dalam." Kyuhyun berkata dari jauh.

Setelah memasuki mini market, Kyuhyun melihat Kibum menjauh. Dia benar-benar masuk mobil seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Mungkin inilah kesempatanya, menjalankan rencana untuk mendapat pertolongan.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri kasir setelah mengambil obat sakit perut.

"Kau tahu nomor telepon polisi?" Awalnya dia mau pinjam telepon, ingin lapor bahwa dirinya di culik orang gila bernama Kibum, namun ditimbang-timbang lagi polisi tak akan percaya. Mana ada orang diculik bisa menelepon polisi, dialah yang akan dikira gila. "Bisa kau telepon polisi sekarang?"

"Ya, aku punya daftar nomor penting. Untuk apa kau menyuruhku menelepon polisi?"

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun dan lelaki muda yang barusan adalah Kibum. Dia itu raja rampok. Aku diancamnya untuk ikut aksi perampokan. Katakan itu pada polisi!"

Si kasir hanya terdiam. Dia tidak percaya. Kibum, orang yang barusan belanja itu terlihat baik. Memang tampangnya pendiam, tapi dia mengambil barang dengan membayar dengan baik, tidak ada ciri-ciri perampok dari gelagatnya. Dari Kyuhyun sendiri, si kasir juga tak percaya. Kyuhyun berdiri dengan setelah mahal, jas terjantung dilengannya dan mengambil hanya sebuah obat sakit perut, itu tidak bisa dikatakan tindak perampokan.

"Kau akan merampok dimana?"

"Bukan aku yang merampok, tapi orang yang barusan. Dia punya banyak komplotan di luar sana. Sekarang komplotan itu sedang menunggunya disuatu tempat untuk merampok Bank," terang Kyuhyun panjang lebar. "Cepat telepon sebelum aku dan Kibum pergi!"

"Maaf Tuan, tidak baik membohongi orang seperti itu. Mentang-mentang aku masih muda, kau mau mengerjaiku seenaknya."

Sial, Kyuhyun tak bisa berbohong dengan baik. Dia harus mendatangkan polisi kemari, sedangkan si kasir susah dibohongi. Kyuhyun harus merubah caranya. Dia segera berjalan kearah botol-botol wine dipanjang, dia mengambil satu lalu menghantamkan botol itu ke rak. Pecahannya dibawa Kyuhyun untuk menodong si kasir.

"Tuan kau mau apa?"

"Aku mengancammu. Cepat telepon polisi dan katakan untuk menangkap Kibum atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ancamnya sambil menodongkan pecahan botol itu ke muka si kasir.

"Aku akan menelepon manager."

"Polisi, bukan manager!" tolak Kyuhyun.

Kembali berjalan cepat ke rak wine dipajang, Kyuhyun mendorong rak itu hingga terguling. Semua botol jatuh, pecah berantakan dan wine-nya mengalir kemana mana. Kibum pasti dengar, dan persetan kalau si gila itu datang lalu menyeretnya. Yang terpenting polisi akan mengejarnya. Kyuhyun mengambili makanan kemasan, melemparkan menginjaknya.

"Cepat telepon polisi!"

Si kasir yang tadinya berteriak histeris langsung mengangkat gagang telepon. Dia segera mendial nomor polisi sebelum kemudian berbicara serampangan.

"Ini mini market di pom bensin Frank Avenue 103, ada tindak kejahatan disini. Seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun dan Kibum telah merusak mini market. Mereka juga akan merampok Bank," kata si kasir itu bicara ditelepon.

"Heh, aku tidak ikut merampok Bank. Kibum yang akan merampok!"

"Tolong cepat kirimkan bantuan!"

Kyuhyun melepar pecahan botol di tangannya. Tidak menggenai si kasir, tapi mengenai mesin pemindai barcode. Si kasir berteriak, kemudian jongkok di bawah meja kasir sambil meminta ampun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kibum masuk ke mini market itu. "Kau membuat masalah disini, cepat pergi sebelum polisi datang!"

"Aku memang sedang menunggu polisi."

Kibum mengumpat, kemudian dia menenangkan diri. kalau dia kacau, pegangannya pada Kyuhyun akan renggang dan lelaki itu bisa melepaskan diri darinya. Dia mengintruksi Kyuhyun lagi, memintanya ikut masuk ke mobil untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Kyuhyun menurut.

Kibum membuat Kyuhyun duduk manis, dia juga menyuruhnya diam. Sementara Kibum berpacu dengan waktu, menngendarai mobilnya dengan kekuatan 100 km/jam atau lebih. Kibum membawa mobilnya melewati jalan itu, membelok tajam saat memasuki jalan tol dan memacu mobilnya di atas kecepatan semula. Sampai tiga kilometer, dia baru menurunkan lajunya.

Kyuhyun diam seperti apa yang dituturkan Kibum. Meski batinnya mengumpat-ngumpat karena takut, dia tetap tak bisa bicara atau bergerak berlebihan. Orang gila itu telah mengunci mati mulut dan pergerakannya. Kecuali untuk berpegangan saat Kibum mengebut, Kyuhyun tak bisa bergerak lagi. meski begitu Kyuhyun sudah merasa lega. Polisi akan mengejar, lalu menangkap dan memenjarakan mereka. Ya, dipenjara polisi akan lebih baik dari pada dipenjara oleh Kibum.

"Kau boleh bicara." Kibum mengintruksi ketika merasa telah lari dari sesuatu yang belum pasti. Kejaran polisi.

"Kau gila, mau membunuhku disini ha?" bentak Kyuhyun ketika mulutnya sudah bisa dibuka. "Lihat saja sebentar lagi, polisi akan mengejar kita. Mereka akan menangkapmu dan memenjarakanmu sampai busuk."

"Kau yang membuat masalah disini. Kalau mereka menemukan kita, kau yang akan dipenjara."

"Setidaknya itu lebih bagus dari pada diculik olehmu."

"Kau menang. Aku mencari dan membawamu susah susah, tidak akan kubiarkan polisi menjauhkanmu dariku."

Kyuhyun yakin Kibum akan melakukannya, tapi dia juga yakin kalau orang gila itu akan kalah dari polisi. Tinggal tunggu waktu sampai polisi berada di belakangnya. Kyuhyun berharap berderet deret mobil patroli polisi mengejarnya, mengebut dengan suara sirine yang meraung raung. Mereka akan tertangkap, tidak masalah harus diintrogasi, dipenjara dan membayar denda puluhan bahkan ratusan juga, asal dia bisa lepas dari Kibum. Dia akan kembali pada calon istrinya kalau itu terjadi.

"Benarkah? Polisi akan berada di belakang kita beberapa menit lagi," kata Kyuhyun santai.

"Tidak akan kubirkan itu terjadi!"

Kibum berpindah ke jalur satu, mempercepat laju mobilnya sesuai aturan jalur. Dia akan berada di akhir jalan tol dalam waktu sejam dengan kecepatan berkendaranya yang sekarang. Polisi akan kehilangan jejak. Kibum akan menghilangkan jejaknya dan Kyuhyun sampai waktu yang ditentukan. Setelah kehadirannya sebagai pasangan diakui Kyuhyun, baru Kibum akan kembali ke masyarakat. Dia juga akan membantu menyelesaikan masalah dengan mini market tadi agar nantinya mereka bisa hidup tenang berumah tangga tanpa terjerat tindakan kriminal apapun.

Beberapa menit terlewai, Kyuhyun makin gusar. Polisi belum menemukannya, atau memang tidak ada yang mengejar? Setengah jam terlewat, Kyuhyun makin gusar, pucat wajahnya mulai terlihat ketika tak ada tanda-tanda polisi di jalur mereka.

"Doamu tak terkabulkan," sindir Kibum.

Sejam kemudian mereka hampir tiba di penghabisan jalan tol. Namun pintu tol tertutup. Banyak mobil polisi disana yang semuanya menyalakan lampu sirine. Semua mobil dihentikan dan diperiksa satu persatu. Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas di dua ratus meter depan mereka, namun keduanya yakin itu adalah barisan polisi yang sedang mencari mereka.

"Doaku terkabul, ternyata." Kyuhyun balas menyindir.

Kibum melihat belakang, tapi tak ada celah untuknya bisa berbalik. Saat melihat kesamping ada pembatas tinggi untuk jalur balik. Dia tak seharusnya di jalur cepat. Dia jadi susah lari sekarang ini. Kibum berpindah ke jalur dua, tapi ketika ingin berpindah ke jalur tiga dan jalur tepi, mobilnya terhalangi. Semua mobil sudah berjajar rapi, berhenti dan menunggu giliran untuk diperiksa polisi. Kalau Kibum jalan terus, mereka akan tertangkap. Jalan satu satuya adalah keluar dari mobil lalu berlari ke tepi jalan kemudian menelusup ke semak berlanjut ke bibir hutan.

"Turun, kita berlari ke hutan!"

"Kenapa tak gunakan kekuatanmu untuk mengelabuhi polisi."

Kibum bisa, untuk skala 5-10 orang, tapi tidak bisa lebih banyak. Lagi pula kalau dia membagi konsentrasinya pada polisi-polisi itu, ikatannya terhadap Kyuhyun akan melemah bahkan bisa lepas sama sekali. Kyuhyun bisa kabur darinya.

"Aku sedang tak ingin membuat gara-gara. Ayo turun!"

Kibum turun lebih dulu. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun, menggandeng lelaki itu seperti sepasang kekasih kemudian mengajaknya berjalan ke tepian jalan. Dengan santai Kibum menariknya ke semak, membukakan ranting yang akan mereka lewati lalu masuk ke bibir hutan.

"Disini menakutkan, akan banyak binatang buas di tengah-tengah hutan. Kita akan mati konyol."

"Tidak. Meski aku tak pernah lewat sini, instingku mengatakan kita akan baik-baik saja." Kibum terus menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam hutan tapi tidak terlalu dalam.

Kyuhyun takut, iya dia takut. Semua orang juga takut masuk ke hutan walau siang hari sekalipun. Apalagi mereka tak membawa senjata seumpama ada binatang buas mengincar mereka. Meski Kyuhyun tahu Kibum punya kemampuan mengendalikan, bukan berarti hewan juga bisa dikendalikannya juga kan?

Guk guk guk

Mereka sudah berjalan sekitar setengah kilometer ketika suara anjing pelacak itu terdengar.

Guk guk guk

Polisi sedang mengejar mereka, membawa anjing pelacak yang indra penciumannya tak mungkin bisa dimanipulasi Kibum.

Guk guk guk

"Lebih baik menyerah, polisi sudah dekat di belakang kita," kata Kyuhyun walau dia terus mengikuti tarikan Kibum. Kyuhyun bisa membicarakan isi hatinya, meski kehendaknya dikuasai lelaki gila.

"Tidak sebelum kau menemui nenekku."

"Nenekmu?"

"Nenekku yang akan memberikan bukti hubungan kita di masa lalu."

Kesimpulan baru, nenek itulah yang membuat Kibum jadi gila seperti sekarang. Mungkin Kibum adalah anak yang ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil. Dia dibesarkan neneknya dengan cerita-cerita konyol di masa lalu dan mengatakan kalau Kibum punya istri.

Disetiap kesimpulan yang ditarik Kyuhyun, sialnya kenapa harus dirinya yang diculik. Kyuhyun yakin masih banyak gadis cantik dan lugu di luar sana. Kalau hanya untuk dijadikan mainan seperti sekarang, salah satu gadis seperti itu akann mudah diperdaya.

"Lebih cepat!"

Kibum menarik lengan Kyuhyun lebih keras, membawanya berjalan lebih cepat bahkan berlari. Kibum cekatan meloncat, menyelip dari ranting-ranting pohon, tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa mengimbangi gerakannya. Kyuhyun sempat tersangkut, tergores oleh ranting kering yang tajam. Bagian-bagian tubuhnya perih karena sayatan dahan pohon. Dia juga beberapa kali tersandung, terakhir dia terperosok dan jatuh ke lubang.

"Aaaaaa," eluh Kyuhyun

Kibum hanya memandangnya dan mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun berdiri secepatanya.

"Bajingan tengik, angkat aku!"

"Jangan keras-keras, polisi akan mengetahui keberadaan kita!" perintah Kibum sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik Kyuhyun dalam lubang yang tak begitu dalam itu.

"Memang itu mauku!" Setidaknya Kyuhyun berusaha diketahui, meski sekarang suaranya mengecil sejalan dengan perintah Kibum. "Kakiku terkilir, aku tak bisa jalan lagi." Kyuhyun mengeram sambil memegangi kakinya. "Kau bisa pergi sejauh mungkin dan tinggalkan aku disini. Aku janji tak akan mengungkit masalah ini kalau kau menghilang sekarang."

Kibum tidak sebodoh itu, mau kaki Kyuhyun terkilir atau apapun dia akan tetap membawanya ke rumah neneknya. Kibum menunduk, menarik Kyuhyun untuk berdiri lalu memapahnya. Perjalanan makin lambat dan suara anjing pelacak makin dekat.

"Kita akan tertangkap," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sinis. "Kakiku terkilir sebelah, jalan saja tak bisa. Mau sampai kapan kau membawaku lari? Masih ada kesempatan kalau kau mau lari sendirian."

"Tawaranmu kutolak." Kibum melepas Kyuhyun sejenak. Dia berjongkok di depan lelaki yang katanya dimasa lalu adalah istrinya itu. Kibum menggendong Kyuhyun di pungungnya. "Kau tak bisa berjalan, aku bisa menggendongmu."

"Turunkan aku!"

"Nanti setelah sampai di rumah nenekku."

"Sialan kau!"

"Aku memang sialan untuk saat ini."

Guk guk guk

"Waktunya kita pergi!"

Kyuhyun hanya mendecih. Dia tak bisa apapun selain berpegangan pada leher Kibum. Kyuhyun marah, dia ingin menghajar Kibum terus sampai orang gila itu mati, tapi dia tak mampu. Bergerak sendiri tak mampu, jalan tak mampu, apalagi lari. Maka dari itu dia tekan keinginannya berontak, atau dia akan jatuh dari gendongan Kibum.

Masuk ke dalam hutan makin gelap. Pohon-pohon besar yang tumbuh menjulang menghalangi cahaya masuk ke dasar hutan. Dengan lumut-lumut dan tumbuhan jalar, membuat hutan makin lembab. Setidaknya tidak segelap sekarang mereka masuk, atau langit sedang mendung? Kibum terus berjalan dan menemukan jurang tak begitu dalam di depan mereka, di dasarnya ada sungai dangkal. Kyuhyun mengira perjalanan mereka berakhir, tapi nyatanya Kibum terus berjalan mengikuti alur jurang.

Tes tes

Tes tes

"Alam berpihak padaku." Kibum mengatakannya ketika tetesan air mulai mengenai tubuh mereka. "Anjing pelacak akan kehilangan jejak."

"Mereka akan menemukan kita sebelum hujan datang." Kyuhyun optimis. "Kau dengar, petugas polisi sangat dekat dengan kita."

Polisi benar-benar ada di belakang mereka. Selisih beberapa puluh meter, hanya saja mereka belum melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa senang. Dia juga mau berteriak untuk memberitahukan lokasinya, tapi suaranya tak bisa sekeras yang diinginkannya. Kyuhyun masih terikat sugesti untuk berbicara pelan.

Guk guk guk

Guk guk guk

Suara anjing-anjing bersahutan di belakang.

"Kita makin dekat," kata seorang polisi. "Lebih cepat!" tambahnya sambil mengaba teman-temannya untuk maju lebih dulu.

Kibum melangkah, menyusup melewati semak lalu bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon besar.

"Anjing-anjing itu bisa mengendus baumu."

"Ya, tapi kita tidak akan tertangkap." Kibum menengadahkan mukanya, air hutan jatuh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. "Alam akan berpihak padaku, " katanya mantap.

Kibum segera melepas jaketnya. Dia ikut duduk disebelah Kyuhyun dan menggunakan jaket kulitnya sebagai tudung untuk mereka berdua.

Benar saja, air jatuh makin banyak. Deras sekali. Seketika daun, ranting dan seluruh isi hutan telah basah. Dengan hujan selebat ini di dalam hutan kemungkinan terjadi badai besar di luar sana. Kibum makin mendekat pada Kyuhyun, merengkuhnya lalu mengeratkan dalam pelukannya. Dia memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti istrinya, melindungi juga memberikan kehangatan di bawah hujan dalam jaket kulit itu.

Anjing-anjing kehilangan jejak bau Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Hewan itu menggonggong terus tapi tak bergerak kemanapun. Berputar-putar hingga akhirnya diam di kaki polisi. Seorang polisi mengaba teman-temannya untuk berbalik ke jalan tol. Mereka bisa meneruskan pencarian setelah hujan reda.

Akhirnya, Kibum lega polisi itu benar-benar pergi.

"Maaf kejadiannya jadi begini buruk," ucap Kibum sambil mengecup kening Kyuhyun lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau gila!", umpat Kyuhyun yang merasa jijik dicium Kibum.

"Aku bertanggung jawab atas kakimu dan keadaan kita sekarang ini." Terkilir, kehujanan dan kedinginan. Semoga saja tidak ada petir nyasar ke dalam hutan dan menggosongkan mereka berdua.

"Gila!", umpat Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Tubuhnya diangkat Kibum, didudukkan ke pangkuan lelaki muda itu dan dipeluk erat, seakan Kibum menyembunyikan Kyuhyun dalam dekapan. Kibum gila dan Kyuhyun lebih gila lagi. Dia menolak tapi tak bisa berbuat apapun. Pelukan Kibum tidak hangat, sangat tidak hangat dengan air hujan yang dingin terus jatuh menerpa tubuh mereka. Kyuhyun tak akan menikmatinya, tapi dia harus mengesampingkan ego. Dipeluk Kibum setidaknya dingin yang dirasakan berkurang, Kyuhyun harus memanfaatkan itu.

To be continue

See you di Chap selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Manipulator**

 **Last chap untuk ff ini. Abaikan kalau ada typo, selamat membaca!**

Cast: Kihyun

(Kibum, Kyuhyun)

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rate: T+

Pandangan pertama Kyuhyun dengan Lelaki muda bernama Kibum, membawanya ke kejadian dimana dia meninggalkan pernikahannya. Kyuhyun diculik dan harus menghadapi kegilaan Kibum yang terus membicarakan kehidupan sebelumnya.

'Karena kau adalah istriku di kehidupan sebelumnya'

 **SUAMI**

Kyuhyun berada di punggung Kibum, digendong layaknya orang tak berdaya menyusuri jalanan berbatu. Kyuhyun tidak demam, tapi dia kedinginan. Dia juga tidak sakit, hanya terkilir dan Kibum merasa bertanggung jawab akan hal itu. Mereka harus keluar dari hutan sebelum polisi kembali mengejar. Jalanan berbatu ini jalurnya panjang, kota terdekat bisa sampai berkilo-kilo jauhnya. Kalau mereka tak sampai kesana sebelum gelap, atau polisi sudah mengejar lagi, dengan terpaksa mereka menyelinap kembali ke hutan dan bermalam didalam sana.

Resikonya akan besar bermalam di dalam hutan. Mereka baru kehujanan, baju basah kuyup dan tak ada makanan. Selain mereka bisa sakit dan kelaparan, juga bisa dimakan binatang buas. Kibum jadi memikirkan makanan yang tadi dibelinya di mini market, seandainya Kibum membawanyapun tetap bukan solusi tepat untuk tidur di dalam hutan. Jika Kyuhyun dalam keadaan baik, mereka akan mencapai kota kecil itu sebelum gelap, tapi sampai atau tidak, Kibum harus berusaha. Prioritas utamanya adalah Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu harus dapat baju ganti, makanan dan pengobatan untuk kakinya.

Kibum mendengar suara deru mesin dari kejauhan. Awalnya dia curiga itu polisi, namun setelah mendengar mobil itu melindas kerikil dengan brutal, Kibum yakin itu bukan mobil patroli polisi. Kemungkinan mobil berat untuk perjalanan di pedesaan. Ketika mobil itu makin dekat, dugaan Kibum benar. Itu mobil pick up dengan ban yang sudah diganti lebih besar. Mobil pengangkut jerami untuk pakan ternak.

"Ada apa menghentikanku?" tanya supirnya. Lelaki gendut, brewok dan berwajah galak.

"Kami harus sampai ke desa terdekat sebelum gelap. Temanku sakit, kehujanan dan kakinya terkilir, tidak bisa berjalan sekarang ini. Bisa kau beri kami tupangan!"

"Kau tahu jalanan dari tol ke kota sangat jauh, kenapa tak bawa kendaraan sendiri?" tanya si gendut itu. Agaknya dia tak tertarik memberi tumpangan.

"Mobilku mogok di pertengahan jalan, mungkin sudah di derek oleh bengkel." Walaupun keterangan Kibum masuk akal, sopir itu tak memberikan respon bagus. "Aku punya beberapa ribu Won, itu akan jadi milikmu kalau bisa mengantarkanku kesana."

Si gendut itu menepuk setirnya. Dia amat tertarik dengan tawaran barusan. Uang adalah raja dimanapaun, termasuk di kepala si gendut itu.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Tunggu, akan kupindahkan barang-barangku ke belakang agar kau dan temanmu bisa menempati kursinya."

"Tidak perlu. Di belakang ada jerami kan?" Si gendut mengangguk. "Apa bak pick up ini bisa ditutup?"

"Ya." Si gendut itu keluar dari mobilnya. "Kau yakin tak mau duduk di depan?"

"Aku perlu merebahkan temanku."

Kibum dibantu sopir gendut itu ke bak belakang. Si gendut membuka pintu bak, kemudian membantu mengangkat Kyuhyun keatas. Dia juga membuatkan alas jerami untuk tempat merebahkan Kyuhyun. Belum selesai dengan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu kembali ke ruang kendali, mengambil kain tebal dan membawanya pada Kibum.

"Gunakan ini untuk temanmu!" katanya sambil mengulurkan kain itu pada Kibum. "Aku akan menutupi pintu bak dengan terpal, kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Sampai dimana aku harus menurunkanmu?"

"Di penginapan yang nyaman."

"Sebenarnya rumah kakakku sedang kosong, dia pergi ke ibu kota dan kembali sebulan sekali. Tempatnya memang kecil, tapi ada satu bilik dengan ranjang cukup besar yang bersih. Kalau kau mau, cukup tambahkan beberapa ribu lagi dan kalian bisa menempatinya."

"Baju kering?"

"Kebetulan masa muda kakakku badannya sebesar kalian, nanti kucarikan yang cocok."

"Makanan?"

"Akan kumintakan pada istriku."

Kibum merogoh saku jaketnya. Untung sekali dia tak pernah menaruh dompet di luar bajunya. Dia bisa menggunakan itu sekarang. Kibum membuka dompet dan mendapati setengah uangnya telah basah. Dia menarik beberapa lembar yang tak terlalu basah lalu mengulurkannya pada si sopir.

"Uang muka. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan uang yang setengah basah."

"Tidak masalah. Basah atau kering ini tetap uang." Si sopir tersenyum ramah berbading terbalik dengan sebelum Kibum menawarkan uang padanya. "Kita punya beberapa jam sebelum sampai, kau bisa tidur dulu. Akan kubangunkan kalau sudah sampai."

Si gendut telah menutup pintu bak, menurunkan terpal biru dari atas jeruji pick uap untuk menyelimuti jerami dan dua penumpang barunya. Dia kembali ke ruang kemudi sambil berceloteh tentang kesukaannya melayani orang berduit banyak seperti Kibum. Kemudian pick up itu kembali dijalankannya.

-1-

"Kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Kibum sambil mengosok pipi Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Tentu," jawabnya lemah. "Aku tak akan pura-pura tuli hanya karena membecinmu."

"Jangan benci aku." Kibum tulus mengatakan ini. Dalam kehidupan rumah tangga, tidak ada suami yang ingin dibenci istrinya, termasuk dia. "Kita dapat tumpangan, tempat menginap, baju bersih dan makanan. Hanya butuh beberapa jam lagi untuk sampai kesana."

Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya. Dia ingin menghindar dari belaian Kibum, namun kakinya ngilu saat digerakkan. Kyuhyun mengeram menahan sakit. Dia lalu mendesis karena tak mampu menahannya lagi.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Cobalah kau istirahat, tidur sebentar agar tenagamu tak banyak terkuras."

"Ada orang gila menculikku, mengajak lari kehutan, kehujanan dan terperosok ke lobang. Pikiranku sakit, badanku juga sakit dan seenaknya kau suruh aku tidur. Kau kira aku bisa!" bentak Kyuhyun tak kenal menyerah.

Boleh kendalinya diambil alih Kibum, tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Kyuhyun sudah memantapkan diri untuk membenci lelaki muda tapi gila yang bernama Kibum itu. Selamanya kalau bisa.

"Maafkan aku!" kata Kibum lagi. "Jangan banyak bergerak, aku akan mencoba mengurut kakimu."

Kibum menggeser posisinya, duduk di dekat kaki Kyuhyun dan meraih kaki kirinya. Setelah melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya, Kibum mulai mengurut. Sepertinya Kibum berhasil, Kyuhyun tak memberikan respon kesakitan sedikitpun saat Kibum memijit pergelangan kaki itu.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kakiku yang terkilir sebelah kanan."

"Oh, aku salah."

Kibum mengulang prosesi pijit pada kaki kanan Kyuhyun. Hasilnya buruk, Kyuhyun hampir menjerit, padahal baru sekali tekan di pergelangan. Kibum terpaksa berhenti saat Kyuhyun menendangnya dengan kaki Kiri. Berarti terkilirnya kaki Kyuhyun sangat fatal, Kibum tak boleh sembarangan memijit atau Kyuhyun pincang selamanya karena salah pijit. Kibum sudah minta maaf, tapi Kyuhyun menghujaninya dengan makian. Dia baru berhenti memaki ketika Kibum menjauh ke arah gundukan jerami.

Tumpukan jerami baru yang dibuat Kibum di ruang kosong pick up lebih nyaman dari pada yang dibuat si gendut tadi. Ranjang jerami ini lebih tebal dan tertata rapi. Kibum mau mengangkat Kyuhyun keatas ranjang barunya, namun Kyuhyun menolak. Dia tertarik untuk pindah ke tempat empuk itu, tapi tidak dengan bantuan Kibum. Dia bisa duduk sendiri, tapi tak bisa berpindah, alhasil Kibum juga yang memindahkannya.

Masalahnya setelah Kyuhyun dipindahkan dan mulai merebah di jerami, Kibum ikut merebah di tempat yang sama. Kyuhyun protes, tapi tak diindahkan Kibum. Kibum membuat ranjang jerami baru itu memang untuk berdua, jadi kenapa dia harus menuruti Kyuhyun untuk pindah?

"Kau memang berhak tidur disini, tapi tidak harus memelukku juga."

"Aku harus memelukmu." Kibum membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kain pemberian si gendut, kemudian Kibum menambahkannya dengan pelukan. "Aku takut kau sakit."

"Cukup kain ini, aku menolak pelukanmu."

"Kau tak berhak menolak, aku memaksakan pelukanku."

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam angannya. Dia benar-benar tak suka diperlakukan seperti wanita. Tak bisa menolak, itu terjadi lagi padanya. Kyuhyun hanya sanggup memandangi tangan Kibum yang melingkar di perutnya. Tangan itu, besar dan berotot, seperti bukan milik lelaki muda saja. Kyuhyun berangggapan kalau Kibum adalah pekerja berat, makanya dia dapat lengan kekar. Sebentar kemudian anggapan itu luntur. Kalau Kibum pekerja berat, dia tak akan mampu membeli mobil jeep yang dua kali lipat lebih mahal dari mobil biasa. Kibum juga punya dompet tebal yang dalamnya sudah dilirik Kyuhyun, uang kartu kredit dan kartu-kartu lain. Tangan Kibum barusan juga mengelus pipinya, telapak tangan itu halus, tidak sama sekali mencerminkan milik seorang pekerja berat. Lalu dari mana Kibum mendapatkan lengan kekar itu?

Ngomong-ngomong soal dompet, Kyuhyun ingin melihat isi dompet Kibum. Kyuhyun mau tahu siapa sebenarnya Kibum. Pasti ada identitas yang ditaruh di dompet itu. Kyuhyun berniat mengambilnya saat si empunya sudah tidur, sayangnya keinginan itu tak terkabul karena dompetnya ada dalam jaket dan jaket itu berada jauh dari posisi rebahnya sekarang. Kyuhyun sibuk memikirkan cara menggapai jaket itu, hingga pasrah karena tak menemukan cara kemudian jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan. Dia tak sadar tangan sebelah Kibum menelusup ke bawah kepala dan lehernya.

-2-

"Lepas bajumu!"

"Kau suruh aku apa?" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya.

"Lepas bajumu!" ulang Kibum datar. "Atau perlu aku yang lepaskan?"

Itu perintah biasa atau sugesti? Kyuhyun tak merasa tangannya begerak sendiri untuk melepas bajunya, berarti perkataan Kibum tadi hanya perintah biasa. Selanjutnya apa yang diinginkan lelaki muda itu dengan menyuruhnya melepas baju? Apakah dia akan diperkosa? Ok, pemikiran itu terlalu berlebihan. Mereka sama-sama lelaki disini. Tak saling kenal satu sama lain pula. Kyuhyun juga tahu kalau si gendut tadi masih dalam rumah ini, tidak mungkin Kibum akan melakukan hal tak senonoh di depan orang.

"Kalau aku tak mau apa kau akan mensugestiku untuk telanjang?"

Kibum menghela nafasnya sebelum menggeleng. "Aku hanya menyuruhmu. Kalau kau tak bisa, aku bisa membantu."

"Membantu orang lain telanjang?"

"Kalau kau tak lepas bajumu, kau bisa sakit," terangnya. "Ya sudahlah." Kibum pasrah, dia memutuskan keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun lega Kibum meninggalkannya sendiri. Walau badannya mengigil, kakinya juga sakit, setidaknya dia tak merasa tertekan karena ada Kibum di sekitarnya. Dia butuh sendiri, selain untuk menenangkan diri juga untuk memikirkan cara kabur dari lelaki gila yang telah menculiknya sekarang.

"Oh, kau menunggu bajunya?" Si gendut berdiri di ambang pintu membawa tumpukan baju bersih siap pakai. "Ada sedikit air panas, segeralah mandi sebelum airnya habis!"

Si gendut masuk meletakkan tumpukan baju itu di tepian ranjang kemudian membantu Kyuhyun yang berusaha berdiri dari posisinya.

"Temanmu menyuruhku mencari tukang pijat, maka dari itu kau harus segera mandi. Setelah mandi dan ganti baju, kau bisa makan. Istriku ada di dapur menyiapkan makan malam kalian. Sementara kalian makan, aku menjemput tukang pijat."

"Kibum yang menyuruhmu?"

"Kibum?" Si gendut tak tahu. "Oh temanmu namanya Kibum? Ya, dia yang menyuruhku."

Kyuhyun bersedia dibantu si gendut. Dia dipapah ke dalam kamar mandi, dibawakan handuk dan baju gantinya ke dalam. Dibantu si gendut lumayan juga dri pada dibantu Kibum. Setidaknya si gendut ini lebih terlihat manusiawi. Dia tak punya ilmu hipnotis atau semacamnya. Niatan membantunya hanya untuk mengumpulkan uang, tidak seperti Kibum yang jelas-jelas menculiknya demi kesenangan batin.

"Nanti kau bisa jalan sendiri kan?"

"Ya, lagipula kakiku hanya terkilir, tidak buntung. Aku bisa kembali sendiri, terima kasih bantuannya."

-3-

Kyuhyun meringis ketika kakinya ditarik oleh tukang pijat. Dia ingin sekali mengekspresikan kesakitannya dengan teriakan, tapi karena di luar ruangnnya masih ada Kibum, dia urungkan keinginannya. Dia tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan lelaki muda itu. Dan ketika Kakinya dibalut ketat dengan kain kasa putih, Kyuhyun mengerang kembali.

"Disini tidak ada dokter." Kata tukang pijit itu tiba-tiba. "Kalaupun ada, dokter akan menyarankan operasi walau hanya perkara sepele seperti ini."

"Keseleo bukan hal sepele." Kyuhyun merasakan sakit di pergelangan kakinya. Tentu tulangnya bergeser, satu-satunya cara adalah dioperasi. Tulangnya dikembalikan seperti semula, dan dalam waktu 2-3 minggu akan bisa berjalan normal lagi.

"Bagi kami itu sepele. Seperti yang kulakukan tadi, tinggal kembalikan letak tulangmu seperti semula dan besok pagi sakitnya akan berkurang. Kakimu juga tak akan bengkak."

Teman Kyuhyun pernah cedera hamstring, dia menjalani operasi dan selama beberapa bulan harus terapi untuk mengembalikan fungsi kakinya dengan sempurna. Kyuhyun juga perlu itu, operasi kecil pengembalian posisi tulang. Bukan dia tak menerima dengan baik tindakan penyelamatan sementara dari tukang pijat ini, dia hanya khawatir kakinya salah diperlakukan lalu dia jadi cacat.

"Sepertinya kau tak percaya apa yang kukatakan."

"Sedikit, aku tidak pernah melihat tukang pijat membenahi tulang yang geser."

"Sekarang kau sudah lihat kan?" Tukang pijit itu mengikat kuat kain di kaki Kyuhyun. "Kalau boleh periksa ke dokter setelah sampai pusat kota. Dan bila terjadi hal-hal tidak beres dengan kakimu, kau bisa menuntutku."

"Jauh terdengar lebih baik setelah kau memberiku garansi itu." Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukannya. Dia bisa pergi ke dokter dan meminta operasi bila masalah benar-benar datang pada kakinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, pusat kota terdekat jauhnya merapa kilo?"

"Kalau kau kembali ke jalan tol, dihitung dari tempat ini sekitar 10-12 kilo. Kalau lewat jalan di hutan lagi hanya separuhnya, tapi lewat sana sangat berbahaya. Sering terjadi perampokan kalau orang yang lewat sendirian."

"Adakah kendaraan yang pergi kesana besok pagi?"

"Selalu ada. Kudengar temanmu tadi juga menanyakan hal barusan. Dia menyewa mobil tetanggaku untuk berjalanan kalian besok pagi."

Kyuhyun tidak terkejut. Tujuan Kibum seperti yang sudah dikatakannya bahwa dia akan membawa Kyuhyun secepatnya menemui neneknya. Si gila itu jelas akan melakukan apapun sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil kabur, tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan mudah menyerah.

-4-

Kyuhyun tak bisa tidur nyenyak, dia terbangun sejam sekali. Beruntung Kibum tidak tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Lelaki yang menurut Kyuhyun gila itu tidur di sofa dengan alasan tak ingin melukai kaki Kyuhyun secara tak sengaja. Dia tidur sekamar dengan Kyuhyun, berjarak dua meter antara ranjang dan sofanya. Maka dari itu walau Kyuhyun sering terbangun, dia bergerak sangat pelan.

Setelah membalik badan, Kyuhyun memperhatikan Kibum. Dari tempatnya rebahan, tampak Kibum yang tidur dengan sangat lelap. Kyuhyun langsung memikirkan cara menyelinap keluar rumah. Bisa jadi saat Kibum tidur, hipnotis yang ada padanya terlepas. Kyuhyun harus mencoba keluar sekarang.

Pertama-tama yang dia lakukan adalah menengok jam yang diletakkan di atas meja. Jam tiga pagi, waktu yang tepat untuk keluar tanpa diketahui orang. Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjang. Menurunkan kaki kirinya terlebih dulu, kemudian kaki kanan. Dia sangat hati-hati agar tak menyakiti kakinya, namun ternyata kaki itu memang sudah tidak sesakit kemarin. Kyuhyun hanya merasakan nyeri, tapi sudah bisa berjalan normal. Dia sangat berterima kasih karena tukang pijat yang kemarin berkata benar.

Pelan-pelan membawa kakinya melangkah menjauhi ranjang, membuka pintu dan keluar kamar. Sejauh ini dia berhasil, satu hal lagi yang harus dilakukannya adalah keluar dari rumah ini. Kyuhyun lupa mengambil sepatunya di kamar tadi, mengingat jalanan disini berbatu dia butuh alas kaki. Kyuhyun menemukan boot di pojokan ruang. Nampak seperti boot untuk berladang, tapi lebih baik dia gunakan itu dari pada bertelanjang kaki. Dia juga mengambil kain tebal sore kemarin yang masih teronggok di sofa ruang tamu. Kemudian dia siap untuk melangkah keluar.

Kyuhyun pelan-pelan memutar kenop pintu depan, sayangnya terkunci dengan rapat. Tak mau putus asa dia berpindah ke pintu belakang, dan mendapati pintu itu sama rapatnya dengan pintu depan. Padahal rumah ini terlihat tua, kenapa tidak pakai slot pintu saja untuk mengunci pintu dari dalam? Kalau dikunci begini, Kyuhyun kehabisan waktu bila harus mencari kuncinya dulu. Belum lagi kalau Kibum mengantongi kunci itu.

Kyuhyun berpindah pada jendela dapur, menggeser lebar lalu mencoba keluar dari celah itu.

Setelah berhasil menginjakkan kaki ke tanah belakang rumah, satu-satunya pertanyaan Kyuhyun adalah bisakah dia melangkah lebih jauh lagi dari ini? Bagaimana kalau hipnotis, sugesti apapun ilmu dari Kibum itu masih melekat di dirinya? Seraya berdoa yang entah pada Tuhan mana, Kyuhyun menggerakkan kakinya selangkah dan dia berhasil. Selangkah lagi, dia berhasil lagi. Lima langkah kemudian, dia masih berhasil. Lalu Kyuhyun melangkah lebih jauh, makin cepat dan menghilangkan gambaran rumah berisi orang gila di belakangnya.

-5-

"Hawanya segar sekali."

Kyuhyun menghirup dalam udara sedalam-dalamnya pagi ini. Tepat dua jam dia berjalan pergi, sebelum matahari terbit jam lima pagi. Kyuhyun mengeratkan kain tebal itu di tubuhnya. Memang udaranya dingin, kakinya yang terluka sudah sangat nyeri tapi udara kebebasan membuat semua kesakitannya teredam. Kyuhyun teramat senang, sebentar lagi dia akan tiba di keraimaian. Bisa menemui siapapun dan minta bantuan agar diantar ke kantor polisi.

Kembali kakinya dilangkahkan, sakit sekali namun langkah itu ringan.

"Apa kau orang kaya?" tanya sebuah suara yang diikuti pemiliknya keluar dari belakang pohon. Dia menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun, menghadang tepat di depannya. "Aku dan kawananku belum menghasilkan apapun dalam sebulan ini. Jarang sekali ada orang kaya lewat disini, yang ada cuma polisi patroli. Dasar sial polisi-polisi itu."

Jadi ini perampok yang dibicarakan tukang pijat semalam? Seorang pemuda yang tidak lebih tua dari Kibum? Apakah anak muda sekarang sudah banyak yang geser otaknya, bisa-bisanya membuat orang susah. Menjadi penghipnotis, menculik orang dan sekarang Kyuhyun bertemu seseorang lain yang jadi perampok. Kwalitas anak muda sekarang telah berubah.

"Kalau kau mau merampokku, aku tak punya uang sedikitpun."

"Tapi tampangmu seperti orang kaya."

"Mana ada orang kaya berjalan sendirian di pagi buta begini. Kalau aku orang kaya, tempatku di pusat kota bukan di pinggiran seperti sekarang."

"Kau boleh tak punya uang sekarang ini, tapi kau tak bisa dibohongi soal statusmu. Kau orang kaya yang tersesat disini, kan?" Pemuda itu menyeringai. "Aku bisa menculikmu, menelepon keluargamu dan minta tebusan pada mereka."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Dia baru kabur dari penculik dan sekarang mau diculik lagi. Jangan harap dia diam saja. "Menculikku? Kau sendirian akan menculikku, anak muda?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Kau tak takut padaku."

Pemuda itu gantian tertawa. "Kau yang harus takut padaku," katanya sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Sudah kubilang aku punya kawanan kan? Tinggal kujentikkan jariku dan mereka akan mengepungmu."

Kyuhyun tak takut. Selama dia bukan di bawah pengaruh hipnotis, dia bisa melawan kawanan manapun. Dia bisa berkelahi, itu yang diandalkannya. Menghadapi lima atau lebih pemuda macam yang ada di depannya sekarang bukanlah masalah. Dia memperingatkan pemuda itu, mengatakan bahwa dirinya jago bela diri lalu mengancam akan mematahkan lehernya bila pemuda itu terus menghalangi jalannya.

Si pemuda berkata benar, dia memanggil kawan-kawannya. Tidak sebanyak yang Kyuhyun kira. Hanya ada empat orang yang terlihat belum genap berusia 20. Mereka seperti empat sekawan remaja labil yang hobinya memeras dan berkelahi, tidak lebih baik dari preman jalanan di kota besar. Bahkan keempatnya terlihat lebih payah. Satu persatu dari mereka membawa pemukul, senjata tajam dan sebuah senapan angin.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah meras takut pada kami?" Kyuhyun malah menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kau memberontak sedikit saja, pisauku akan menyayat kulitmu," ancamnya sambil tertawa-tawa.

Kyuhyun tak punya waktu untuk berlama-lama dijalanan itu. dia harus segera pergi atau Kibum akan menyusulnya. Dia tak takut tongkat pemukul, pisau ataupun senapan, tapi dia takut diambil alih kendalinya oleh Kibum. Kyuhyun meladeni pemuda-pemuda itu, menerima tantangan mereka untuk berkelahi toh dia yakin senapan yang dibawa salah satu pemuda itu tak ada isinya.

Pemuda bertongkat memukulkan tongkatnya namun tak mengena. Pemuda lain dengan tangan kosong membantu, tapi keduanya jatuh tersungkur terkena pukulan dan tendangan Kyuhyun. Begitu mudah, dua orang lemah seperti mereka jadi perampok, tak ada gunanya. Ketika dua orang lain menyerang dengan pisau dan senapannya Kyuhyun terus bisa mengelak. Kyuhyun benar soal senapan tanpa isi, si pemuda tidak menggunakan senapan itu untuk menodongnya namun untuk memukul. Empat orang maju dan mengeroyok, Kyuhyun masih menang. Pemuda-pemuda itu makin kalah saat sebuah mobil yang dikendarai dengan kencang berhenti, seorang pemuda turun dan membantu hingga mereka lari kocar kacir setelah dipukuli.

"Kau lari dariku." Kibum mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun, merematnya kuat sampai si empunya tangan mengerang kesakitan. Mendapati reaksi itu, Kibum tersadar "Maaf!" katanya kemudian melepas cengkeramannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

"Semenjak kau menculikku, kau sudah menyakitiku." Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk. Dia mendesis merasakan denyutan lagi di pergelangan kakinya. Si tukang pijat berhasil membuatnya pulih, namun kecerobohan membuat kakinya sakit lagi. Pasti akan bengkak. "Jadi kau berhasil menangkapku lagi. Akan menculikku lagi."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bermaksud melakukan ini. Jika kau mau menurut sebentar saja, semua akan berjalan lancar. Kita tak perlu dikejar polisi, kau tak perlu keseleo dan tak akan ada yang namanya perampok seperti tadi." Kibum berjalan mondar mandir di depan Kyuhyun. Dia sangat tidak senang mendapati istri atau calon istrinya itu diserang kawanan perampok. Takut sekali, kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya. "Ayo pergi!"

Kibum mengulurkan tangan, tapi Kyuhyun tak menyambutnya. Saat Kibum memanggilnya, meminta Kyuhyun memandangnya atau mendengarkan suaranya, Kyuhyun tak menanggapi. Dia tahu dari situlah Kibum mengambil alih tubuhnya, menghipnotisnya lagi. Jadi lebih baik Kyuhyun mengabaikan itu.

"Ayo temui nenekku!" ajak Kibum kembali.

"Kau pernah bilang kita adalah pasangan di kehidupan sebelumnya dan tak akan bisa dipisahkan kecuali terjadi kesepakatan antara kita berdua. Bagaimana kalau satu diantara kita tak mencintai?"

Kibum menjatuhkan diri di dekat Kyuhyun. Duduk berjarak setengah meter seraya menenangkan diri. "Maksudmu kau tak mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja fisikmu tak mencintaiku karena kau hidup di masa sekarang, tapi percayalah kalau hatimu mengatakan yang lainnya. kita terikat cinta yang tak bisa dipisahkan ruang dan waktu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mati sekali lagi?"

"Itu tak akan terjadi." Kibum beringsut mendekat. "Aku akan menjagamu tetap hidup," janjinya sambil berusaha meraih Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" ancam Kyuhyun membuat Kibum kembali ke posisi semula. "Kau hanya mengira aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana kalau aku di kehidupan sebelumnya memang tidak mencintaimu, lalu memilih mati di sebuah kecelakaan?" Kyuhyun melihat Kibum mengernyit tapi dia tak memberinya kesempatan menyela. "Begitu juga diriku di kehidupan ini atau kehidupan yang akan datang. Aku tidak mencintaimu," katanya telak. "Oleh karena itu aku dilahirkan lagi sebagai laki-laki. Tidak pernahkah kau berfikir begitu?"

"Maksudmu cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan?" Kyuhyun mengiyakan. "Kita lihat nanti setelah kau bertemu nenekku."

"Kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi, apa kau masih mau mengikatku dengan hipnotismu? Masih memaksaku bersamamu?"

"Aku belum memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan, sebelum kubawa kau menemui nenekku. Beliaulah yang akan membuatku memutuskan tindakanku selanjutnya." Kibum berdiri berjalan cepat kehadapan Kyuhyun kemudian menakup muka Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ayo ke rumah nenekku!"

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Dia kembali kehilangan kendali tubuhnya, kembali sebagai kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya. Menurut semua yang dikatakan Kibum, menerima uluran tangan si gila itu dan membiarkan dirinya dibopong Kibum untuk di masukkan dalam mobil.

-6-

"Kau boleh bicara!"

Kyuhyun diam

"Kau kuperbolehkan bicara," ulangnya.

Kyuhyun masih diam, memandang ke jalanan yang sedang mereka lewati. Badannya bergeming, mulutnya bungkam dan matanya enggan untuk berkedip atau sekedar melirik pada Kibum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kibum tampak cemas. Apa dia keterlaluan memperlakukan Kyuhyun? Dia tak mau itu terjadi, tapi keadaan mengharuskannya berbuat demikian. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" ulangnya sambil mengulurkan tangan berusaha menyentuh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan Kibum.

Syukurlah Kyuhyun tak apa-apa. Lebih baik seperti itu, dari pada diam terus.

"Kita sudah dekat." Mereka melewati jalanan di kota. Kota besar berjarak hampir setengah mil dari tempat Kyuhyun di culik. "Rumah nenekku di penghabisan kota ini."

Kibum menyalip dua mobil, menempatkan kendaraannya di deret paling depan dari jajaran mobil. Dia mau sampai lebih cepat ke rumah neneknya. Tak sabar tentu saja, hal pertama yang diinginkan Kibum mempertemukan Kyuhyun dengan neneknya lalu melihat reaksi keduanya kalau sudah saling berhadapan.

Lima menit setelah saling terdiam, keduanya mendengar suara decitan mobil kemudian suara tabrakan ringan. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang sedangkan Kibum melirik dari kaca spion. Sebuah mobil mini van melaju kencang di samping jajaran mobil-mobil. Mobil itu tak stabil, sekali dua kali menyenggol dan menyebabkan mobil satu sama lain berbenturan. Nyatanya mini van itu terus melaju dengan kencang. Setelah hampir mendekati mobil Kibum, baru tampak beberapa penumpang yang tertawa tawa. Sudah jelas mereka teler oleh minuman keras atau obat-obatan.

Tawa mereka makin nyaring, mobilnya berkelok-kelok. Untuk menghindari bersenggolan dengan mini van itu, Kibum memelan dan berjalan lebih ke tepi. Demikian juga mobil lain, memilih mengalah. Salah seorang sudah pasti menelepon polisi untuk mengatasi pemabuk pemabuk itu. Dan ketika mobil patroli polisi dengan sirine keras berada jauh di belakang, mini van berisi orang-orang mabuk itu kelabakan. Mereka tertawa tapi panik. Sang sopit menginjak pedal gas, sedangkan orang lain mengganggu dengan kepanikannya. Berakhir menjadi pertengkaran tidak mutu di dalam mini van. Sopir ingin terus ke depan tapi temannya minta mereka turun dari jalan. Keduanya saling tarik kemudi dan berakhir menikung lalu menabrak mobil Kibum.

Mobil Kibum keluar dari jalur dengan buruk. Jatuh ke tepian berumput terguling beberapa kali dan berhenti di dataran landai dengan keadaan terbalik. Sedangkan mini van berhasil bertahan kembali melaju ke jalanan dengan kecepatan lebih tinggi. Beberapa meter berjalan mulus namun berkelok kelok lagi, berakhir menabrak pembatas jalan.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Seseorang mendatangi mereka.

Ada pecahan kaca menusuk bahu Kibum dan beberapa goresan di punggung. Pelipisnya berdarah, merah dan bengkak, selebihnya dia tidak apa-apa. Kyuhyun sedikit shock tapi dia baik-baik saja. Tentu karena Kibum memilih menggunakan punggungnya untuk melindungi Kyuhyun dari pecahan kaca.

"Oh, ya Tuhan. Ada kaca menusuk punggungmu. Kau tak menggunakan sabuk pengaman tadi?" tanya orang itu lagi. Orang yang datang dari mobil lain, bermaksud menolong mereka berdua.

"Aku menggunakannya, tapi putus setelah mobilku terguling beberapa kali." Kibum mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri, memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan menanyakan keadaannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku tidak mati."

"Syukurlah!"

Seseorang di luar tadi dibantu beberapa lainnya berhasil membuka pintu mobil. Mengendorkan setbelt milik Kyuhyun dan menariknya keluar. Kemudian dilakukan juga pada kibum.

"Harus menunggu petugas medis untuk mengobati punggungmu."

"Cabut saja," kata Kibum. "Sakit sekali kalau pecahan kaca ini tak segera di cabut."

Sorang wanita yang mengaku perawat menangani Kibum. Pecahan kaca yang lumayan besar itu dicabut dengan hati-hati, setelahnya si perawat memberikan pertolongan sebisanya.

"Ini harus dijahit. Aku bertugas di Rumah Sakit dekat sini, ayo kuberi kalian tumpangan kesana!

Perawat itu meminta ijin pada petugas polisi yang bergabung terlambat. Setelah mendata Kibum dan Kyuhyun, polisi itu mengijinkan.

-7-

"Temanmu harus menetap disini, setidaknya semalam. Dia baru menjalani banyak pemeriksaan, dan besok hasilnya keluar." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sudah ada yang memeriksamu? Kelihatannya kakimu mengalami masalah, apa terjepit?"

"Tidak, aku mendapatkan luka ini sebelum kecelakaan tadi. Dokter memeriksanya lagi lalu membungkusnya dengan kain yang baru."

Suster itu mengangguk. "Kalau mau menjenguk temanmu, kau bisa langsung ke dalam".

Suster baik hati itu pergi, menyisakan Kyuhyun yang kembali duduk di kursi tunggu.

Kyuhyun sedang berfikir, apakah sekarang dia dalam keadaan bebas dari pengaruh hipnotis Kibum? Bagaimana kalau dengan terjadinya kecelakaan tadi, pengaruh itu terputus? Berarti dia bisa lari dari pemuda gila itu. Sekarang Kibum ada di dalam ruang rawat, perlu menginap semalam. Kalau Kyuhyun mau kabur, saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat.

Dia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya, bangun dari kursi dan berdiri tegak di depan bangku. Setelah mencoba melangkah beberapa kali, Kyuhyun merasa kakinya sudah lumayan baik. Kemudian dia melangkah lebih banyak lagi, membuka ruang rawat dan masuk untuk melihat keadaan Kibum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearah ranjangnya. "Punggungku yang robek sudah dijahit, kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan setelah ini."

"Suster memberitahuku kalau kau perlu menginap semalam disini."

"Ya, dokter sudah melakukan serangkaian test, tapi aku tidak merasa sakit apapun kecuali punggung dan pelipisku. Kita tidak perlu menunggu hasil tesnya."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kita tetap disini sampai kau diperbolehkan pulang!"

Walau bagaimanapun Kibum telah mengorbankan diri untuk melindungi Kyuhyun. Kalau aksi heroik tadi tak dilakukan, mungkin kaca itu menembus muka Kyuhyun. Ngeri sekali walau hanya membayangkannya.

Kalau mengingat awal mula Kibum menculiknya, lelaki muda itu pantas dibenci apalagi kelakuannya yang mengikat Kyuhyun dengan hipnotis itu. Begitu menyebalkan. Namun kejadian barusan meluluhkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Bukan dia jadi kasihan pada Kibum lalu melupakan kebenciannya, dia berhutang nyawa pada lelaki muda itu. Kyuhyun perlu berterima kasih. Kemarin kalau Kyuhyun tak membuat onar di minimarket, mereka tak dikejar polisi. Lalu saat kehujanan dan kedinginan, Kibum merelakan jaketnya untuk dipakai. Saat keseleo di dalam hutan sampai kesulitan berjalan, Kibum yang menggendongnya. Semuanya, hingga kejadian barusan Kibum menyelamatkan.

"Aku tidak merasa kau menghipnotisku sekarang ini. Tubuhku terasa ringan. Apa karena pelipismu bocor, jadi kekuatanmu bocor juga?"

"Luka ini membuat kepalaku jadi sangat pusing." Kibum menghela nafas pasrah. "Aku tak mau mengendalikanmu tentu saja, mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri aku tak mampu.

Dia sudah mencobanya tadi. Punggungnya yang baru dijahit memang perih, tapi tidak ada apa-apanya dibading sakit kepala yang dirasakannya sekarang. Kibum kehilangan kontrol terhadap dirinya, waktu dia berusaha bangun dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan, tiba-tiba kepalanya yang sakit berdenyut makin parah. Kibum merasa pandangannya berputar-putar, badannya limbung dan berakhir jatuh. Dia sampai dimarahi dokter yang kemudian menyuruhnya menginap sehari di Rumah Sakit.

"Kau sudah diberi obat pereda sakit kepala?"

"Ya. Obat itu membuatku kesulitan membuka mata." Kyuhyun bisa lihat Kibum membuka tutup matanya, berusaha melawan kantuk dari obat yang diberikan dokter padanya. "Aku harus membawamu ke rumah nenekku."

"Begini saja, karena kau baru menyelamatkan nyawaku, aku akan tetap disini, akan ikut menemui nenekmu juga." Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak yakin kenapa dia tidak kabur saja dari Kibum, toh Kibum tak akan mampu mengejarnya. Tetapi hutang nyawa membuatnya bertahan, anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih darinya. "Syaratnya, aku tak mau kau menghipnotisku lagi. Setelah aku bertemu nenekmu, mendengar bukti yang kau katakan tentang hubungan kita di kehidupan sebelumnya, kau tak berhak melakukan apapun padaku dengan kekuatan gaibmu itu."

"Aku tidak punya kekuatan gaib," sangkal Kibum.

"Apa katamu saja…," potong Kyuhyun. "Kalau aku tetap pada pendirianku, tak ingat atau tak mencintaimu seperti yang kau harapkan kemarin, kau harus melepaskanku setelahnya!"

"Tapi aku ingin hidup denganmu."

"Dengan begitu kau tak benar-benar tahu kenapa aku mati dan berenkarnasi jadi laki-laki kan?" Kibum dalam masa transisi, sadar dan tidur. Dia kesulitan mencerna kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Kalau aku mencintaimu setelah mendengar penjelasan nenekmu, berarti di kehidupan sebelumnya aku memang mencintaimu. Bila terjadi sebaliknya, tentu kematianku di kehidupan itu menandakan kita tidak berjodoh."

Kibum sudah menutup mata saat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Malangnya Kyuhyun tak mengijinkan Kibum tidur sebelum mereka selesai bicara. Dia menoel Kibum berkali-kali, tapi hanya dapat gumanan sebagai balasan.

"Katakan kau akan melepasku setelah bertemu nenekmu?"

"Hmmmmm," gumam Kibum dari alam tidurnya.

"Bukan 'hm' tapi 'ya'," paksanya.

"Hmmmmm."

Sekeras apapun Kyuhyun meminta, dia tak akan dapat jawaban. Kibum sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan kantuk.

-8-

Kibum berkeras tak mau menginap. Dia mau segera membawa Kyuhyun menemui neneknya. Disinilah mereka sekarang, di depan rumah besar bergaya klasik. Mereka baru turun dari Taxi. Kibum memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tak ingat kita bicara apa saja sebelum tertidur."

"Kau berjanji untuk melepasku setelah menemui nenekmu," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan itu dalam keadaan sadar."

"Tapi kau mengatakannya. Sadar atau tidak, kau telah berjanji."

Kibum mengalah, dia segera mengajak Kyuhyun masuk dalam rumah besar itu. Pertama-tama berjalan hampir seratus meter dari depan pagar sampai teras rumah, melewati halaman penuh bunga dan tanaman-tanaman hias. Di depan pintu, Kibum tak mengetuk atau membunyikan bel, dia langsung mendorong pintu yang ternyata memang tidak dikunci.

"Pintu ini tidak pernah dikunci sebelum malam."

Mereka berdua masuk, langsung melewati lorong menuju ruang duduk di bagian belakang.

"Nenekku suka menghabiskan waktu sorenya di belakang."

Kibum kembali mendorong pintu belakang, setelah sampai di ruang yang dia maksud. Dia segera menggandeng Kyuhyun, ingin membawa Kyuhyun kehadapan neneknya, tapi Kyuhyun bergeming.

"Kenapa?"

Dia kira Kyuhyun tak mau disentuhnya, takut dihipnotis atau apapun itu. Kibum sudah mengiyakan untuk tak mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun lagi, dia tak akan melakukannya. Namun Kyuhyun bergeming bukan karena Kibum, tapi karena pergerakan yang dia tangkap di balik kursi besar berlawanan arah denganya. Kyuhyun gamang utuk bertemu neneknya Kibum.

Berbagai asumsi dimunculkan Kyuhyun dalam otaknya. Bagaimana kalau di kehidupan sebelumnya dia benar-benar istrinya Kibum? Bagaimana kalau dulunya dia memang mencintai lelaki muda di sampingnya ini, kemudian sekarangpun dia juga mencintainya? Kyuhyun takut nenek yang ada di balik kursi itu memang punya bukti hubungan mereka di kehidupan sebelumnya. Pertanyaannya, masa iya Kyuhyun harus mencintai sesama lelaki?

"Kibum, kau kah itu?"

"Ya, ini aku," jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun. "Aku membawa seseorang untukmu."

"Siapa? Bawa dia kemari!"

Kyuhyun lamat-lamat mengenal suara itu. Atau jangan-jangan memang di kehidupan sebelumnya mereka ada hubungan? Kyuhyun makin takut saat Kibum kembali menggandeng tangannya. Kibum memang mengisyaratkan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi kalau kenyataan yang akan didapat Kyuhyun tak seperti yang keinginannya bagaimana? Dia tak mau jadi gay atau semacam itu.

"Bawa dia kemari!" Suara nenek-nenek itu kembali terdengar.

Kyuhyun terpaksa menurut karena Kibum sudah sangat memaksa. Kibum bilang dia akan sangat terkejut nantinya, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau terkejut.

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun melangkah mengikuti Kibum. Dia berjalan sangat pelan. Berhenti mendadak setelah tepat berada di belakang kursi si nenek hanya untuk menguatkan diri, baru dia menyusul Kibum ke depan neneknya.

Kyuhyun melongo setelah melihat si nenek.

"Aku membawa calon istriku," kata Kibum, tapi Kyuhyun tidak protes, dia sibuk dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kibum mengkodekan agar Kyuhyun tidak bersuara dan mengikuti petunjuknya. "Istriku cantik sekali, kau mau melihatnya?"

"Tentu. Mana calon istrimu?"

"Maaf, nenekku kehilangan penglihatannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Boleh dia meraba wajahmu, kan?" Kibum berkata seolah-olah memberi tahu Kyuhyun. Itupun sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mendekat kemudian bersimpuh di depan si nenek. Dia mengambil kedua tangan nenek dan menepatkan telapaknya di belakan pipinya. Nenek itu memandang ke depan, tapi tidak benar-benar melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Si nenek tersenyum sambil meraba dan mencoba mengenali wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kibum, calon istrimu manis sekali. Bentuk wajahnya bagus, matanya, tulang pipi, hidung dan dagunya sempurna." Nenek memuji Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi rahangnya sedikit tegas."

"Apa nenek mau mengatakan dia seperti laki-laki?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu. Calon istrimu pasti telah melewati kehidupan yang keras. Tipe wanita yang mandiri," ralat nenek agar Kyuhyun tak merasa sakit hati. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajah yang seperti ini"

Kyuhyun yang tersenyum. Sudah sembuh dari keterpakuannya terhadap si nenek, sekarang rindunya membuncah. Rindu pada nenek yang tengah ada di depannya ini.

"Siapa namamu anak manis?"

Kyuhyun jadi teringat masa kecil dulu. Saat nenek mengajak ke rumah temannya, teman-temannya selalu salah sangka. Bertanya dengan nada seperti yang barusan 'Siapa namamu anak manis?' Kyuhyun laki-laki, mana boleh dipanggil manis. Maka dari itu dengan ketus Kyuhyun menjawab 'Namaku Kyuhyun dan aku tidak manis!' untuk pertanyaan kali ini, Kyuhyun tidak akan menjawab dengan nada ketus seperti di masa kecilnya.

"Nenek," kata Kyuhyun mengambil perhatian neneknya. "Aku Kyuhyun. Cucumu yang manis ini namanya Kyuhyun."

"Oh." Nenek terkaget. "Kau benar-benar Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun mengangguk walau neneknya tak bisa melihat. "Astaga, pantas saja aku mengenali wajahmu. Ya Tuhan, Kibum. Kau membawa cucuku kemari!"

Nenek terus merabai wajah Kyuhyun, menelusuri lebih teliti inchi demi inchi wajah cucunya. Nenek menangis seketika.

"Nenek…"

"Kau benar-benar sudah besar, cucuku."

Kyuhyun menyejajarkan tubuhnya dengan nenek. Dia membawa neneknya berpelukan, menyalurkan rindu yang terpendam bertahun-tahun lamanya.

-9-

"Jadi siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura tak tahu.

Mereka teman lama, itu kenyataannya. Waktu kecil tinggal di Amerika bertetangga, main sama-sama, sekolah sama-sama sampai terkadang tidur sama-sama. Hanya karena orang tua pindah tugas, mereka akhirnya berpisah. Entah bagaimana Kyuhyun juga terpisah dengan neneknya. Pernikahan kemarin saja, tidak dihadiri seluruh keluarga dari pihak Kyuhyun. Hanya teman dan keluarga dari pihat mempelai wanita.

"Kibum, suamimu di kehidupan sebelumnya," jawab Kibum santai, sesatai cara duduknya di depan perapian.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana caramu melakukan yang kemarin?" Maksudnya soal hipnotis itu. "Kau belajar hipnotis dari mana?"

"Aku tidak pernah menghipnotismu. Aku juga tak punya ilmu apapun." Kibum tersenyum. "Bukankah sejak kecil kau selalu menurut semua kata-kataku. Kau ikut kemanapun aku pergi, kau melakukan semua yang kulakuan, kau juga punya apapun yang aku punya. Tapi tak mau disebut saudara atau teman."

Sial. Kyuhyun teringat kala itu.

"Kau lebih suka disebut istri. Selalu memaksaku bermain rumah rumahan. Kau juga memaksaku mengakui boneka dinasaurus itu jadi anak."

Usia mereka belum genap tujuh tahun kala itu. Kyuhyun yang terinpirasi teman perempuannya, menyukai bermain rumah-rumahan dan memaksa Kibum ikut serta. Kyuhyun jadi istrinya, Kibum suami lalu boneka dinasaurus jadi anak mereka. Kyuhyun bisa tumbuh jadi lelaki melambai kalau kejadian seperti kala itu terus berlanjut. Untungnya keluarganya pindah dari Amerika, Kyuhyun jadi sekeren ini kan. Hanya saja Kyuhyun tak pernah bertemu Kibum lagi.

"Itu kesalahan masa kecil, sekarang aku sudah jadi lelaki yang sebenarnya. Akan berumah tangga dan aku yang jadi suami."

"Pernikahanmu sudah gagal kan?"

Ah iya. "Itu gara-gara kau." Kyuhyun mengeluh sok kesal.

Dia perlu menanyakan bagaimana Kibum bisa terlihat lebih muda, padahal dia setahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun.

"Katanya kau mau memberitahukan rahasia awet mudamu padaku!"

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau menikah denganku, kau akan awet muda secara otomatis."

"Sudah kubilang juga, aku yang akan jadi suami, jadi tidak mungkin menikah denganmu."

"Jaman sekarang, suami dengan suami juga bisa bahagia." Kibum mulai memberi atensi lebih pada Kyuhyun. "Kalau kita tidak menikah, lalu bagaimana nasib anak kita?" Kyuhyun mengernyit dan Kibum segera menambahkan. "Dinasaurusmu ada di kamar, kau tak merindukannya?"

Kibum mengkode Kyuhyun untuk segera naik ke kamar. Tentu saja hari sudah malam, nenek bahkan sudah tidur sedari tadi. Kibum tahu Kyuhyun lelah, dua hari ini menghadapi hari yang sulit. Kesalahan Kibum membawa paksa Kyuhyun dari pernikahaannya, kesalahan Kyuhyun juga mau saja diajak Kibum kabur. Atau mungkin karena keduanya memang terikat status suami istri di kehidupan sebelumnya, hingga insting mereka memberikan jalan itu.

"Yang benar? Kau menyimpannya lebih dari dua puluh tahun?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku ayahnya, selama ibunya belum ketemu, terpaksa aku yang harus merawatnya," canda Kibum. "Jadi bagaimana, mau melihat anak kita sekarang?"

"Baiklah. Kebetulan aku juga merindukannya!"

Setelah sama-sama tersenyum, bolehlah mereka bergandengan saat berjalan ke kamar. Mereka akan melihat anak mereka, kan?

The End


End file.
